


Or So Help Me!

by EchoSiriusRumme



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drider Natasha, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I really hope I do this AU justice, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Tony, Kid Tony Stark, Monster Avengers, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, monsters inc au, so many of y'all were so excited about my tumblr post, werewolf bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSiriusRumme/pseuds/EchoSiriusRumme
Summary: Bucky knew that he had been taught from a young age to be afraid of Human children, that being a Scarer was extremely dangerous due to children being such toxic creatures.  But looking at the child sitting on the bed now, his small shoulders heaving as he sobbed into his hands – nearly silently, no doubt a learned ability – Bucky could only feel pity.
   He couldn’t go in there and scare this boy now.  It wouldn’t be right, with Tony being in such a vulnerable position.  But just leaving…?  The tiny hitching breaths as Tony cried, wrenching at Bucky’s heart, made up his mind. AKA the random idea that popped into my mind the last time I watched Monsters University, and that turned into my most popular tumblr post so far when I shared it on my blog.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okeydokey, here is the first chapter of my Monsters Inc/Avengers AU! I definitely almost psyched myself out of writing this a few times, because of how much attention my tumblr post got, but even if I'm still worrying about whether I'll do it justice, I decided to just go for it anyways. So here it is! ^-^
> 
> Betad by the lovely [Politzania](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania), thanks so much darling! ^-^
> 
> Also on tumblr [here](http://echosiriusrumme.tumblr.com/post/152193863371/or-so-help-me)
> 
>  
> 
> **Appearances:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Tony** – 2.5ft, Human, 3 years old
> 
>  
> 
> _(All Monsters have a human-esque body shape as a ‘base’ unless stated otherwise, with their Monster qualities added on!) ^-^ (Also, heights can be compared using[this nifty site](http://www.mrinitialman.com/OddsEnds/Sizes/sizes.html)_
> 
>  
> 
>  **Bucky:** 6.5ft, wolf ears and tail w/ hairy tops of hands and feet (based off Gina's lovely art [here](http://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/151945968426/a-continuation-of-this-theyre-teenagers-now-and)), jet black fur, clawed fingers, metal arm
> 
>  **Steve:** 5.5t, fangs, red eyes, blue scales along sides of face, arms and legs, silver scales across back and down tail
> 
>  **Rhodey:** 6ft, bear ears, hairy tops of hands and feet, red curved horns
> 
>  **Bruce:** 7.5ft, green, Frankenstein-esque (so like super strong but not as muscular as Hulk lol)
> 
>  **Natasha:** 5.5ft, Drider, forked tongue, five eyes (three small, two ‘normal’)
> 
>  **Clint:** 4ft, blank glowing eyes, four arms (2 big and 2 small), wings, clawed feet
> 
>  **Sam:** 6ft, 5ft [Peregrine Falcon wings](http://www.learner.org/jnorth/images/graphics/f-g/falcon.18.jpg), clawed hands and feet
> 
>  **Thor:** 7ft, bull horns, hairy tops of hands, lower body of a bull
> 
>  **Hammer:** 5.5ft, lower body like cockroach (like Dean Hardscrabble), antennas on top of head, pointed teeth, insect wings
> 
>  **Killian:** 7ft, dragon wings, ram horns, small spikes down his back

Bucky stared apprehensively at the door in front of him. His heart thundered in his chest, so loud that Bucky wouldn’t be surprised if the door opened from the other side first. He swallowed reflexively as his mind blanked for a moment, unsure of what he’d do if that actually happened. _‘Probably pee my pants, which Stevie would never let me live down,’_ Bucky thought with a grin.

Shaking his head, Bucky took a deep breath to regain the courage he had had just moments before. His metal paw shook slightly as he reached for the doorknob, and Bucky released the breath he’d been holding when he finally gripped it.

Another minute passed before he unfroze, clenching his jaw and turning the knob. His heartbeat rose again as he pushed the door open slowly, peeking through the small opening he’d made, eyes widening at what he saw.

\--------------------------

After a successful first quarter back at SHIELD – the university at which Bucky had met his now extremely close group of friends three years back – they had decided to celebrate by hitting the town. More than few drinks and a round of shots later, they were definitely tipsier than they’d planned. It was then that Clint had the ingenious idea of using Bruce’s all-access card to get into the Door labs.

Now, as seniors at university, they were far past the age where their parents and elders would warn them with bedtime stories of human children. _However_ , they also knew that not even the students who created these Doors were allowed to go completely inside them. That was reserved for the specially trained Scarers who worked at Monster’s Incorporated.

Bruce had received this keycard his sophomore year, due to his being a double major in Scream Engineering and Human Psychology, both of which called for tons of work in the lab throughout the year. Naturally, the thought of using his card to access the other labs in the building had come up a few times, but they had all been too responsible – read: too chickenshit – to actually get into the Door labs and explore.

Apparently all it took to get over that reservation was one drink too many, and his equally inebriated friends daring him to try and scare a child. Bucky had risen to the challenge, heading over to the Door labs with his best friend Steve while the others retired to the dorms for the night. In their drunken state, they were easily impressed by the red door with gold polka dots and that was that.

Bucky took a quick glance at the information that came with the door, getting an idea of what to expect, and here he was, hiding inside the closet. Sure, he wanted to become a Scarer after graduating, but he didn’t think he’d be entering the Human world this soon.

 _‘Good training, my ass,’_ Bucky thought sullenly, breath quickening as he peered over at the bed.

There was a tiny lump under the covers, a small tuft of dark hair peeking out of the edge of the blanket. Waiting a few seconds, Bucky decided that the child wasn’t awake and opened the door a little bit more to look around the room.

It was surprisingly bare, compared to the children’s rooms that were shown in textbooks, and Bucky’s brows furrowed in confusion. No posters, no toys other than a few action figures of a man dressed in red, white and blue, stuffed under the bed. There were a few dressers and a desk along the walls, various tools scattered across their surfaces.

But there were a few items that eased Bucky’s concern, somehow. A circular nightlight that glowed red, white and blue; coloring books and markers on the desk as well; and a small plush bunny beside the child on the bed.

The child stirred, and Bucky nearly brained himself in his attempt to close the door while ducking back into the closet at the same time. Taking a few breaths back in the safety of the darkness, he let out an annoyed huff. _‘Come on Barnes, get it together.’_

Opening the door with purpose now, Bucky carefully began walking towards the bed. In the next second, he was stumbling over his own feet to retreat once again. Someone was approaching the room, their stomping feet loud and filled with anger against the wood. Bucky managed to get back into the closet, leaving the door open a sliver, just as the bedroom’s door slammed open.

The child startled awake, his dark brown curls matted flat against one side of his head, a line from his pillow across his cheek. Light penetrated the room, and Bucky had to duck behind the door to let his eyes readjust.

Looking back through the crack he’d left open, Bucky watched as an adult man walked up to the child and roughly grabbed his arm. The child was wrenched up into a sitting position, his free hand rubbing the sleep out of his eyes furiously. His hand released, the boy looked up at who Bucky assumed was his father.

“Tony, why did you misbehave this afternoon? I had very important people over, but you decided to interrupt me anyways!” The man was nearly shouting, and the boy – Tony – seemed to be trying his hardest not to cry.

Reaching for his plush bunny, Tony stuttered out, “I-I had a drawring.”

“What are you, a sissy? I already told you what I think of your pictures. It’s a waste of time, and I will _not_ be bothered with it again, are we clear?” Bucky watched as Tony looked down into his lap at his bunny, wide eyes wet and lower lip quivering. Both of them startled when the father yelled, “Are you listening, boy?”

“Y-yes sir, I’m sorry,” the child replied, cheeks turning red in his attempt to keep his tears at bay. A few drops leaked down Tony’s cheeks despite his effort, and he clutched his bunny to his chest as he sniffled.

Bucky watched as the father’s expression filled with rage, before he reached down to wrench the bunny out of Tony’s hands. The boy stared up, frozen in place as his father yelled at him yet again. “Enough of this Tony! You’re a Stark, and it’s time you started behaving like one! Stark men don’t waste time with toys and art, they aren’t coddled, and they don’t cry!”

Tony’s sniffles cut off abruptly as he flinched violently backwards. His actions were explained when the father continued on to say, “Now stop that sniveling or I’m going to give you a reason to cry!”

The next few seconds were consumed by silence, the concentration on the little boy’s face clearly showing that he was giving his all to keep from making a noise and inciting his father’s rage once more. With an annoyed huff, the father left, switching off the light and slamming the door behind him. The plush bunny had still been in his hand, and Bucky had a feeling that Tony would never see it again.

Bucky was beyond horrified. From what he could remember of the student’s file on Tony so far, the boy that had just been treated so cruelly was only three years old. Far too young to have such serious expectations thrust upon him. Add that to the fact that he already had a strong reaction to being threatened, and it painted a terrible picture indeed.

Bucky knew that he had been taught from a young age to be afraid of Human children, that being a Scarer was extremely dangerous due to children being such toxic creatures. But looking at the child sitting on the bed now, his small shoulders heaving as he sobbed into his hands – _nearly silently_ , no doubt a learned ability – Bucky could only feel pity.

He couldn’t go in there and scare this boy now. It wouldn’t be right, with Tony being in such a vulnerable position. But just leaving…? The tiny hitching breaths as Tony cried, wrenching at Bucky’s heart, made up his mind.

Bucky pushed open the door once more, his heart hammering despite it all as he approached the bed. A floorboard creaked under his foot, and Tony looked up from his hands. The boy nearly jumped out of his skin at Bucky suddenly _there_ before him, and Bucky had to admit he made a pretty intimidating sight.

Fully grown at 6 foot 5, Bucky towered over the boy’s bed and could probably reach the ceiling if he lifted his arm. He was only wearing a red long sleeve shirt and black jeans, but he supposed his other traits made him scarier to the kid.

His wolf ears and tail twitched and wagged anxiously due to being in a new place, creating moving shadows on the wall. The Moon’s light also bounced off his metal left arm, Bucky having lost it in an accident his first year at university. Large fangs peeked out slightly from under his upper lip, and his icy blue eyes nearly glowed in the dark room. Taking in Tony’s petrified form though, Bucky couldn’t help but melt a little.

Tony’s breaths were becoming faster, face crumpling in preparation for another bout of tears. Bucky quickly brought a clawed finger up to his own lips, shushing the child before he could cry out. Sitting at the farthest edge of the bed from the boy, both for his sake and Tony’s, an awkward silence settled as icy blue eyes met big warm brown ones.

When it seemed Tony wouldn’t be the first to move, Bucky reached his metal hand out to Tony, not quite ready to make complete contact yet. The boy pressed himself back against the headboard, and Bucky froze instantly, but kept his hand extended with his palm upward. It took a few minutes, but it seemed curiosity overcame fear and Tony moved.

Bucky held his breath as Tony crawled forward, settling on his knees before Bucky’s outstretched hand. Tiny warm fingers grasped his hand, and Bucky didn’t know if he wanted to scream in fear or laugh hysterically when he realized that _a Human child was touching him._

Tony pulled Bucky’s hand towards him, turning it over and stroking the metal, a glimmer of awe appearing in his eyes at the smooth sensation. Peering up at Bucky again, he caught sight of the ears on the top of Bucky’s head, and he began getting to his feet. Tony ended up needing to grab Bucky’s left arm for balance, and paused at the feel of cold metal beneath his hand.

Meeting Tony’s confused expression, Bucky huffed out a soft laugh. “Yep, goes all the way up. Got into an accident. Wasn’t pretty, but now I’m better. Especially thanks to my friends,” he said with a fond smile. Warmth filled his heart as a timid smile crossed Tony’s face in response to Bucky’s expression.

Tony finished his examination of Bucky’s metal arm, and continued on his quest to reach Bucky’s ears. Even standing on his tiptoes though, the child couldn’t quite reach the top of Bucky’s head and a cute pout settled on his face.

Moving slowly, so as not to startle the boy, Bucky reached forward to grasp Tony gently under his arms. His breath hitched at the feel of the boy’s warm body under his flesh hand. The little chest expanded and contracted, Bucky taking a deep breath himself, feeling a bit of pride at how he was able to keep his hands steady. Tony caught on quickly, and had no such hesitation, pushing up on his toes eagerly to be lifted up.

While his ears were being petted, the child’s giggles music to Bucky’s ears as he deliberately twitched them around, Bucky saw that Tony was simply wearing a long shirt as pajamas. Printed on the front was another red, white and blue circle, much like the nightlight Bucky had seen earlier. It reached down below his knees, and Bucky saw his gently swinging feet were covered in red socks.

The multi-colored circle reminded Bucky of his best friend, and realized that he had been in the Human world for a while. _‘Steve’s gonna throw a fit,’_ Bucky groaned inwardly, already imagining how that 5 foot 5 figure would be filled with rage and nerves.

With a sad sigh, Bucky gently lowered Tony until he was sat on the bed once more. Tucking an errant curl behind Tony’s ear, smiling at how the boy leaned towards the touch, Bucky said softly, “I’m really sorry, but I have to leave now.”

It took a second, but then Bucky’s words caught up with Tony. The boy’s eyes filled with tears, and he grasped desperately at Bucky’s hand with a little whine. Feeling choked up himself, Bucky said sincerely, “I _promise_ I’ll be back. I don’t know how, but I’ll find a way.”

Slowly getting to his feet, his hand slipped from Tony’s grip when the boy realized Bucky was truly leaving. Unable to look at those big sad eyes anymore, Bucky turned and strode to the closet door.

Bucky walked through back to his world, firmly shutting the door behind him and making sure the red light turned off before heading to the lab’s door. Pausing in the doorway, Bucky looked back at Tony’s door, memorizing the pattern of gold dots across a red background. He had made a promise, and he was going to keep it.

The lab door clicked shut behind him, and Bucky walked down the hallway towards the teacher’s lounge. Walking into the room, Bucky couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face at the sight of Steve pacing back and forth.

Steve’s scales shimmered under the lights – those that could be seen from under his white shirt and blue jeans – casting blue from his arms and legs and silver from his back across the walls as he paced. His reptilian tail nearly bumped into the office table as he turned, the nerves of waiting for Bucky making him less conscious of the appendage then he usually was. Bucky coughed lightly, and Steve’s red eyes immediately zeroed in on him.

“Finally, you fucking jerk!” The wide grin on Steve’s face contrasted his words, and Bucky knew it was just his anxiety of waiting that got to him. He focused back on his friend as Steve said, “And what’s with the long face? What’s the matter, the kid wasn’t scared of y–?”

Bucky’s tail rose, a shiver going down his spine as his mind raced, conjuring up the worst possible explanations for why Steve was now staring horrified behind him. Steve pointed a clawed finger, taking a few steps back as he yelled, “Bucky, watch out!

Unable to handle the suspense, Bucky whirled around. His jaw just about dropped to the ground at what he saw there.

“Bu!” Tony exclaimed proudly, a wide smile lighting up his face as he tottered through the office door.

_‘Oh fuck.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Aah, I really hope y'all enjoyed this first part! I'll try to keep updates at least somewhat regular, but as I am at university, I'm not going to promise specific days as it'll be unfair to you. Comments and critiques are appreciated! ^-^


End file.
